


Life Has Other Plan(t)s

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut, amberfield or not, brainfarting again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: they're not talking about Chloe...





	Life Has Other Plan(t)s

"Do you think, she's gonna notice?", asked Max, trying to catch her breath, while long slender fingers found a way around her heated body and spread her labia from behind. "Oh my God, yes, yes yes, wowser!"  
Rachel giggled quietly. Her tongue licked along the outline of Max's ear, she took a tiny quick bite, as she let her wet fingers slide right into Max, then murmured, her face pressed against the shivering girl, "of course she's gonna notice, we're using up all the warm water, leaving nothing for her."  
  
Max's eyes rolled up, her knees were shaking, she could barely keep her balance, deep down somewhere, she wrote a shopping list, for when her and Rachel would go to the store again, first item: showering mat, no more slipping and sliding. Yes, that would surely solve the problem.  
  
Meanwhile Rachel was busy sliding somewhere else deep down, letting go of Max's thigh, she had hold on to for support, instead tightening her grip around the shower head, she loved the massage function and she loved sharing, one of the many advantages, when you have a room mate. Continuously biting Max's neck, Rachel let the brunette girl in on the fun, aiming the shooting out water right between her fingers, which made Max on the other hand, let out some cute squeals.  
  
When Max grabbed the shower curtain, not to fall out of the bathtub, Rachel went from using teeth, to using tongue and slowly kissed along Max's shoulders, both of her hands and adjustable power water-jet still busy in Miss Caulfield's nether regions. "Wow... ser... wow... ser", moaned Maxine, as Rachel moved faster and harder... until-  
  
"Oh, oooh... oh- COWBUNGA!!!" screamed Max and it echoed right back from the bathroom tiles.  
  
"Oh shit, oh no, oh no no no, stop. Stop right there.", cried Maxine out loud.  
  
Rachel stiffened. "What? Why? What's wrong Maxi?" Rachel was in shock. "Am I hurting you?"  
  
"No", Max sniffed, the shower still running, the tension in the room gone though, "I'm the worst, I'm terrible..." She turned off the water furiously, then jumped out of the bathtub, yelling at Rachel, pointing at her "You convinced me to do this!"  
Rachel stared back, still aroused, but hella confused.  
  
  
Back in her room, Max rummaged through all her drawers and her entire closet, the good stuff... the good stuff, where the fuck is the expensive shit? She was panicking.  
She felt a light breeze on her naked butt, through the open window and a swish had her turn around, still wet, but with tears in her eyes, pleading, "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, please don't hate me. I promised, you'd be my number one, my always, even, when I move into this apartment. You're my number one priority. Forever."  
  
"Max?" Rachel stood in the door frame, watching the scene, wringing her wet hair.  
"Go away, she is angry at us", insisted Max, then she spotted it, there is was, right next to Rachel's face, on the book shelf. She rushed over to grab the bottle of expensive mountain water, while Rachel stepped into the concerned girl's territory.  


"Max, I'm soaking wet. I'm dripping on your 'keep calm and always take the shot' carpet. What in the world are you doing?"   
The called out girl turned around in horror. " OH NOOO! Cover up, wrap yourself in a towel or something, get dressed, or... or turn her around, do _something_... just-just don't stand there and take up all her sunlight, she's so mad already."  
  
Grinning, Rachel remarked, "How mad could she possibly get? We're hella best friends forever..., right?  
She knows that. She can feel it, we have a special connection, you and I... on a... a... different level than the two of you."  


Max shook her head, she didn't expect Rachel to understand, how could she even... but yes, she needed to calm down. Fast.  
The negative energy in the room was feeding off to every living being in the room.   
She slowly opened the water bottle in her hand, but kept the lit hidden behind her back. "Look what Mommy got for you" sing-sang Max and began to pour, respectfully watering Lisa, her plant, who's been starving for some minerals and attention.   
"You hungry little thing, I almost forgot about you, naughty Max, oh, oops, but not too much, don't want to upset you even more."  
  
Rachel smiled calmly, pushed the fingers on one of her hands deep inside her mouth, then softly rubbed one of Lisa's leaves, before touching her still very moist self with her other hand.  
When she saw Max's expression, Rachel just shrugged. "What? I told you, before we got into the shower together. It ain't fun, if the roomie can't have none."  
  
Max stared at Lisa. She could swear, the plant had turned a little more intensely green, in just those couple of seconds. "She... she's blushing... I think, she likes it."

  
...  
  
What are the odds? What are the fucking odds, that you get off work, 2 hours early, on a beautiful sunny day, you treat yourself to some ice-cream and a nice walk through the park, then go home, just to arrive thirty minutes earlier than usual, just to find your girlfriend and your best friend naked, on the bed, sandwiched between a plant, having a conversation that sounds like: "I've experienced some peacock feathers here and there, but this one is new to me, Maxi." - "I'm gonna put one branch over the scar on your arm, Rachel, trust me, I know, what I'm doing."  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope, no one read this as their first fanfiction ever... or at all... lol.  
It's a joke. Clearly. I had a 2 second long brainfart and wrote it down (for hours... bc laptop old and angry) whatevs.  
Thanks :)


End file.
